dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Knight Rises
The Dark Knight Rises is in pre-production and will be the sequel to The Dark Knight. It is scheduled to be released July 20, 2012. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Gary Oldman as James Gordon *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Tom Hardy as Bane *Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as John Blake *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate *Juno Temple as a to-be-confirmed character *Josh Pence as a young Ra's al Ghul *Daniel Sunjata as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Diego Klattenhoff as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Burn Gorman as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Alon Aboutboul as an as-of-yet-unnamed Mad Scientist *Matthew Modine as Nixon *Tom Conti as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Joey King as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Josh Stewart as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul (cameo) Production History Warner Bros. president of production Jeff Robinov hopes a third film will be released in 2011 or 2012.[80] Nolan had originally not committed to another sequel, explaining that he does not normally line up projects right after completing a film, noting "Is there a story that's going to keep me emotionally invested for the couple of years that it will take to make another one? That’s the overriding question. On a more superficial level, I have to ask the question: How many good third movies in a franchise can people name?"[81] He added the only reason he would return would be if he found a necessary way to continue the story, but he feared midway through filming another installment he would find it redundant.[82] Nolan had written a rough story outline and made some notes by December 2008, despite his uncertainty in returning for the sequel.[83] Later in December, Alan F. Horn confirmed that while discussions with Nolan about a third film were ongoing, no casting had been done, and Horn categorically denied all such rumors.[84] On February 9th, it was announced that Christopher Nolan has "cracked" the story of a sequel to The Dark Knight and has committed to return to that project.[85] Jonathan Nolan and David Goyer are currently working on writing a script for the upcoming film. [86] Before Nolan confirmed his involvement, Gary Oldman had said he was confident Nolan would return,[87] and Bale said he would return if Nolan did.[88] Oldman hinted that, in the third film, Commissioner Gordon would have to "hunt down Batman".[89] He has also speculated that the villain of the upcoming film might be the Riddler.[90] Nolan explained that as long as he is directing, Robin will not be appearing in the franchise because Bale is still portraying a "young Batman", which meant "Robin's not for a few films".[91] Christian Bale has even gone on record saying he would leave the franchise if Robin was introduced.[92] In addition, Nolan considers the Penguin difficult to portray on film, explaining, "There are certain characters that are easier to mesh with the more real take on Batman we're doing. The Penguin would be tricky."[93] Without a finished story in place, casting suggestions at this stage are almost entirely rumor.[94] Kate Beckinsale has expressed interest in playing Catwoman,[95] while Angelina Jolie has been suggested to play the role. Julie Newmar, who played Catwoman in the Batman series from 1966 to 1967, said "Angelina would own the part."[96] David Tennant wishes to portray the Riddler.[97] Aaron Eckhart had expressed his enthusiasm that he would reprise his role for a sequel if asked, although he later confirmed that, in talks with Nolan before Heath Ledger's death, the director considers his character dead.[98] Michael Caine commented that a studio executive was interested in casting Johnny Depp as the Riddler, and Philip Seymour Hoffman as the Penguin.[99] Hoffman stated that he had not been approached regarding a role in the film.[100] Gary Oldman, while taking questions from an audience at the 2009 San Diego Comic Con, was asked about a third film, in which he replied "We start shooting next year. You didn't hear that from me." He subsequently clarified his comment, saying "... well, I'm sure they want to do another one... it might be 2 or 3 years."[101] However, in 2009, Michael Caine had told MTV News that the film was not being worked on and Johnny Depp had not been offered any role.[102] On March 10, 2010, Nolan confirmed his involvement in the project and gave some information regarding the story. The next Batman film will be Nolan's last and a conclusion to the story. Nolan says, "Without getting into specifics, the key thing that makes the third film an great possibility for us is that we want to finish our story. And in viewing it as the finishing of a story rather than infinitely blowing up the balloon and expanding the story . . . I’m very excited about the end of the film, the conclusion, and what we’ve done with the characters. My brother has come up with some pretty exciting stuff. Unlike the comics, these thing don’t go on forever in film and viewing it as a story with an end is useful. Viewing it as an ending, that sets you very much on the right track about the appropriate conclusion and the essence of what tale we’re telling. And it hearkens back to that priority of trying to find the reality in these fantastic stories. That’s what we do.” Nolan has also confirmed that Jonathan Nolan is writing the script and that the villain of the film “won’t be Mr. Freeze.”. [103] Warner Bros. expects a full announcement in July 2010, possibly at the San Diego Comic-Con, which would include a title and possibly casting information.[104] In April 2010, Warner Bros. announced the film would be released on July 20, 2012.[105] In June 2010, Nolan confirmed that the Joker will not return in the third film. It is rumored, for now, that Joseph Gordon-Levitt is in talks to play the Riddler. The film will begin shooting in March 2011. On July 12, 2011, Warner Bros. released the first teaser poster of the movie. Gallery Thedarkknightriseslogob.jpg|Logo Bane Tom Hardy.jpg|The first official image of Bane. Trivia *Doug Jones, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, David Tennant, Johnny Depp, Neil Patrick Harris, Michael C. Hall, Hugh Laurie, Leonardo DiCaprio, James Franco, and Jamie Isaac Conde, were all rumored to play the Riddler before it was confirmed the character would not appear in the film. *Angelina Jolie, Rachel Weisz, Megan Fox, and Cher were all linked to play Catwoman. *Rachel Weisz, Naomi Watts, Blake Lively, Charlize Theron, Vera Farmiga and Keira Knightley were considered for the lead female role. *It was rumored that Zack Snyder was next in line to direct if Christopher Nolan didn't return. *The Joker will not make an appearance, Nolan sees that role as belonging only to Ledger. *Nolan has said that Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Posion Ivy, and The Riddler will NOT be the next villain. With the Riddler aside, all the nonrealistic villains are out. *It is said that it will be based on the grahic novel Prey. *Nolan said that Robin and Batgirl won't be in the movie. He says that Batman is still at the beginning of his crime fighting carrer and Christian Bale stated that if they enter the series he will leave. *It is rumored that Talia Al Ghu will be in the movie. *In May 2010, director Christopher Nolan stated that the Joker will not return in this film. He previously stated that Mr. Freeze and the Penguin would not be in the film either. Later it was confirmed that The Riddler would not appear either. *Christopher Nolan is the first person to direct more than two Batman feature films. *Christian Bale has stated that he would not play Batman if Robin was in any of these 3 films. Christopher Nolan agreed not to include Robin while it would take away the dark premise of his series. *Christian Bale is the first live action actor to portray Batman/Bruce Wayne in three Batman films. Kevin Conroy has played the character in six animated films as of 2010. *Cinematographer Wally Pfister has expressed interest in shooting the entirety of the film in the IMAX format, as both Pfister and Christopher Nolan have expressed distaste for shooting the film in 3-D. *Aside from all the main cast from the previous movie, Tom Hardy is the first actor to be cast in this film as a lead role. *Cinematographer Wally Pfister has expressed interest in shooting the entirety of the film in the IMAX format, as both Pfister and Christopher Nolan have expressed distaste for shooting the film in 3-D. *Christopher Nolan is the second person to direct a trilogy of superhero movies, after Sam Raimi (Spider-Man). *Robin Williams was rumored to play the role of Hugo Strange. *There was much speculation in the press when Anne Hathaway was announced as Selina Kyle if the actress would actually portray Kyle's costumed alter-ego, Catwoman. In an interview with Oprah Winfrey following her stint as host of the Academy Awards, Hathaway let slip that her character indeed would don the Catwoman costume. *It was reported by Gary Oldman that Christopher Nolan told the actors the ending of the film verbally to avoid any leaks. External links *The Dark Knight Rises official website *The Dark Knight Rises IMDB References 7 The Dark Knight Rises Category:Development The Dark Knight Rises